Danessa Pendragon
Early Life: Danessa Pendragon is the youngest daughter of Arch King Kennith the 1st and Christen, she is also the younger sister of Kennith the 2nd and seven other siblings. She was born on September 13, 675 A.D. She has fair skin, black hair and blue eyes. She was born as the Arch Pricness of Virlary. Danessa was a very loving and bright princess from an early age. She loved to read books. Gavivian and Angloxen War: In the 687 A.D. Danessa's father went to war with Angloxen and it's ruler, Snorre the Tyrant. The war had began when Snorre had attacked ships with suppiles of food, clothing and other things that had been asked for the suffering people of Aurthret by it's ruler, who's kingdom had been striked by a magical attack within his relam and had asked if any ruler would come to their aid. And Danessa's father had givin his aid to them. After so many relief ships had been attacked, the kingdom of Virlary went to war with Angloxen. After a year into the war, Danessa's father was approched by the rebel's leader of Angloxen, Acennan the Chieftain of Aangox who had been depossed from his birthright of becomeing the next steward of Angloxen. He wanted to stop Snorre, who's family had been plotting to bring down the kingdom of Arthuret and who wanted to become the king of all Angloxen. And with his help the war went on for one more year and to ended in 689 A.D. with the death of Snorre at the hands of Acennan and her father's. Invaders, Lost and Escape: However a few monhts after the war had ended, Snorre's brother and uncle invaded Virlary, passing through the gates of the castle as refuges and lanching a surrpise attack and catching the castle guards unawear's. Danessa, Kennith and Mary had been awoken to get themsevles out of the castle. She, her brother and sister were escoted by a platoon of elite guards to a secret escape route, before she left she witnessed the death of her parents at the hands of Snorre's brother and uncle. She and her sister were draged away from the spot by Kennith and his elite guards. After they escaped from the secret exit tunnel she found herself outside of the castle's walls, Danessa also saw that the castle she had lived in for 14 year's being burn down. Retaliation and the New King: Danessa's brother went to the captial of Meria to recive aid and within a week her brother had the support of the Grand High Emperor himself and Kennith lead the attack on Snorre's brother and uncle, killing both of the invaders and wining back his kingdom. After the battle Danessa and her sister Mary watched as their brother was crowned Arch King Kennith the 2nd of Virlary, by Grand High Emperor Merys Pendragon himself. Road to Love: A year went by and Danessa's her brother and sister traveled to the capital of Meria and were welcomed by Grand High Emperor Merys Pendragon and High King Earalion. She and her party were taken to their rooms and where told they could go any where they wanted to go within or out of the castle. Danessa traveled outside the catlse and walked through it's gardens, when she heard the sound of swords clashing from another side. She exited the gardens and entered into the training feild were she saw two knights practicing with one either. One of the knight's was the same size as Danessa and was able to defend himself from the other knight, who was a head taller then she. He look like he was training the other knight how to defend himself from a much more bigger attacker. they only lasted for 3 more minutes and the bigger knight knocked the other knight's sword out of his hand, causeing the smaller knight to fall to the ground.The bigger knight took off his helmet revealing his face. His face was indeed hansome and he did look like the kind and reasonable person. He helped up the knight off the ground. The other knight then took off his own helmet to reveal his onw face as well. He looked like the other knight, only smaller looking. The two gathered their equipment and headed her way. The bigger knight was telling the smaller knight something, when suddenly he looked up to see her, her heart seemed to have stop within it's tracks because she coulden't feel it beat anymore. She could only feel warm and acetylated and just after one look into his eyes and she coulden't explain these new feelings. It look like he felt the same because he did not respond to the other knights vocie, so the smaller knight pulled out a dagger and started to hitting his armor so loudly that it sounded like a bell to her and to the other knight. She broke out of her trance and she looked at the other knight. He explained why he had hit his armor so loudly, because he had been trying to ask if his brother knew who she was and after he coulden't get a response from either one, he had decied to bring them both back to earth by hitting as loudly as he could on his armor. Danessa flushed with embarrassment and so did the smaller knight's brother. He hit his brother in the arm and then apologies for his reaction, then bowed and introduced his younger brother as Grand Arch Prince Mark and then introduced himself as Crown Grand High King Maron. Danessa curtseyed and told her name, her title and where she was from. She, Maron and Mark then walked through the caslte's garden's and entered the castle, when the head deputy steward called for them to fellow him into the Imperial Court Chambers. Once inside the chamber Danessa, Maron and Mark separated from one either to take their places. Danessa wanted to be with Maron, but she still didn't know why she wanted to be so close to him. She looked at Maron and found that he to wanted be near, because he kept on looking at her andhe kept on steping toward her and steping back to his spot. This did not go unotice for her brother was on her left side and he told to relax, that she and the king would have a engouh time to get to know one either. She started their relationship out as just friends, but soon they become lovers. After two years went by Maron's father, Grand High Emperor Arthur the thrid was killed and Maron become Grand High Emperor. G,H,Emperor Maron then took a army to their long time fores... the Saween or the Lords of Shadows and Serpents to the westen end of the Meria. Danessa followed them there and that night the two lovers embraced into loves grasp and Danessa was conceved with their frist son Varon. She stayed on the side lines, even though she wanted to fight. Maron won the day and all went back to capital. On the very steps of the capital, Maron proposal to her and she leapt into his arms, crying with joy. The next month the two were married and Danessa become the emperess of Meria, the wife of Maron Pendragon and the furture mother of Varon, Kevin, and last but not least Michael. Nine years went by and after some time Danessa gave birth to Kevin, after nine years after Varon's birth. On September the 1st, Maron and Danessa were told by Eldgilldion that Danessa would become pregant with her last child and that he would be her joy in life and to many others. He even told them what was to come, even about the attack Michael's seventh birthday and that he would have to stay in hiding for seven years. On hearing that news Danessa brust into tears. Later on that very same day Maron and Danessa imbraced for the thrid and last time into loves embrace. For the next seven months Danessa was very happy with the child within her, that would one day be Michael. However the Shadow King had retuned and Maron at this time did not have enognh troops. So Danessa suited herself with a special suit of armor that was made for her and to protect her unborn son. They went to face the enemy army and there Danessa fought the Shadow King, hoping aganist hope that her son woulden't need to sepreted from her. The Shadow King nearly stabed her in the stomach, she however fended him off and was saved by Maron. After the battle was won, she drove her horse to run as fast as possipal and left everyone in the dust to capital. She rushed into her private chambers as fast as she could run and steped herself down, until she was fully unclothed and checked herself for wounds near her stomach and afterwords she cradle and kissed her stomach and stayed in her chambers until Maron returned and persuaded her that every thing would be alright. Two months later on the strock of midnight Danessa awoke with a scream of pain and Maron called for the head physician because Danessa's water had broke and was going into labbor. For six hours and fithy nine minutes she was in labbor and then as the sun arose with a wounderful red glow of light,Danessa gave birth to a beauitful baby boy on July 7th of the year of 710 at seven a.m., Maron and everyone else croweded around the new bron prince. Danessa kissed her new bron son on the head and looked up at Maron and asked what should his name be. He told her that she should name him, Danessa looked at her new born son, who smilded at her and then and there she named him Michael. The next seven years she stayed close to Michael and cared for him during those years. She wept after Michael, when the attack on his birthday had been won. The next seven years Danessa awaited for son to return home and he did a month before his fifthteenth birthday. She was the frist to recognize him and the frist to welcome him back. After few weeks of her son's return he was not allowed to come into the royal court meets, which made her and Michael furious. Michael then told his plan to get into the court and she approved of it and the next day in front of all the court Michael and pleaged himself as her vassal. Triva: Danessa loves taking care of Michael all the time. Category:Pictures